This invention relates to fastening devices and more particularly to fastening devices that secure containers or ornaments to bracelets, other items of jewelry, and other items used by children such as belts, hairclips, lunch boxes, pouches, mirrors, jewelry boxes and the like.
Various devices that combine a container or ornament with bracelets or other objects are known in the art. For example, Engelmann (267,851) discloses a bracelet with a box container which attaches to the bracelet by vertically projecting side plates extended below the bottom of the box and beveled to fit upon the base plate of the bracelet. Kettell (U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,690) discloses an ornament mounting to a channel bracelet whereby the ornament having a member positioned in the channel is rotated to permanently lock the ornament in the channel. Costentino (U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,766) discloses a bracelet with article retainers, which attach by screwing down a threaded member. Crawford (U.S. Pat No. 1,148,444) discloses a unidirectional dress fastener and Powell (U.S. Pat. No. 2,281,455) discloses a spring assisted fastener.
Each of these devices has limited usefulness and adaptability to use by children. For example, all of the fasteners or objects can be turned in only one direction to engage and disengage the members. Most of these devices are not suitable for fabrication of plastic which could fragment under the stress required to attach the members. All of the disclosed devices are difficult for children to operate, requiring force and dexterity. None of these devices is decorative when the members are unattached, and some are unattractive when separated. For example, the bracelet in Englemann's patent reveals joints, springs, and plates when a case is not attached to cover these functional parts of the bracelet. Further, in Kettell's patent for example, the ornaments are permanently attached after connecting to the bracelet.